


Suck and Blow

by bigficenergy



Series: Kiss Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s05e05 Housewarming, In the end it's all in good fun, Jealousy, Kissing Friends, Multi, Prompt Fill, sleepover games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: Alexis exhales and the card falls, but Stevie’s momentum still carries her forward and their lips meet briefly before they both pull back.
Relationships: Stevie Budd & Alexis Rose, Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Series: Kiss Prompt Fills [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871239
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Suck and Blow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hullomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/gifts).



> Prompt: An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.
> 
> Thanks for the prompt this pairing! I had Housewarming on the brain, and I always wanted more for these two than that quick spin-the-bottle kiss. ;)

Alexis watches, irritated, as Ted and David have far too much fun on the Twister mat. Patrick had gone to busy himself with the refreshments while he mopes, so she sits down on the floor next to Stevie. Stevie, however, is preoccupied with texting her new guy, so Alexis is left to huff and roll her eyes to herself.

But Patrick’s apartment is small, and it’s full of people who are way too into this slumber party theme, so before she knows it, she’s being wrapped into a game of suck and blow.

She barely notices the playing card getting closer and closer to her, still too distracted by her boyfriend happily getting tangled up with her brother. It isn’t until people in the circle start shouting her name that she realizes Twyla, who is sitting to her right, is valiantly keeping the card stuck to her lips while she waits for Alexis to notice. Alexis sighs and leans in, sucking the card away from Twyla’s lips and onto her own.

She turns to her left but of course, Stevie is looking down at her phone. Alexis swats at her arm and Stevie looks up. She makes an effort to lean in and take her turn with the card, but she’s too slow. Alexis exhales and the card falls, but Stevie’s momentum still carries her forward and their lips meet briefly before they both pull back.

It’s even less of a kiss than their spin-the-bottle one, and it would easy to just move on and continue the game. But at that moment, there’s a commotion and laugher from the Twister mat, and Alexis looks up just in time to see Ted untangling himself from David, standing, and then helping David to his feet. They’re laughing so hard that they’re having to hang onto one another to stay upright. 

Alexis has had it. Jealous impulse momentarily overrides all other thought, and she turns back to Stevie, taking her face in her hands and kissing her hard.

Around her she hears surprised exclamations, wolf whistles, and then a thud near her knee, which turns out to be Stevie’s phone. With her hands freed, Stevie leans in and gives as good as she gets, bracing a hand on Alexis thigh, the other sliding into her hair.

As it turns out, Stevie is a good kisser when she wants to be. Her lips part and they’re no longer just crushing their mouths together, but really kissing. Alexis feels smug, then feels… something else. She feels too warm, suspects the kiss is approaching indecency, and pulls away. Stevie sits back, smiling and biting her lip, and Alexis is relieved that she seems to have gotten some kind of satisfaction out of the kiss too.

Belatedly, she remembers to look back over at Ted and David. They’ve separated and definitely seem to have caught the show. Ted looks just looks drunk and kind of proud, and David’s eyebrows are expressing something like perturbed amusement, but hey, they’re not all over each other anymore, so that’s a win. She raises her hand to Stevie for a high-five, which she gives into with an eye roll.

“Someone found their high school slumber party spirit,” Alexis says, paying no mind to the partygoers dispersing around them, giving up on the game continuing.

“I’m actually on a mission,” Stevie says, picking her phone back up. “After Ted laid one on David, I told Emir I was going to see how many other odd couplings I could orchestrate before the party was over.”

“Um… does he know those odd couplings might include you?” Alexis asks, a little concerned.

“Well, he’s seen you,” Stevie says, already back to texting. “I think he’ll forgive me for kissing you.”

She says this offhandedly, but Alexis still perks up, flattered by what she knows is a compliment under that patented Stevie Budd monotone.

“Well, you seem to be doing fine on your own, but if you ever want to mix things up and do a little photoshoot together for your long-distance bee-eff, you know where to find me,” she says, tapping Stevie on the nose. “First session is free for friends.”

She knows Stevie blinks up at her in surprise, but she’s already standing, her confidence renewed, ready to go reclaim her boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️
> 
> And thank you to everyone who sent kiss prompts! This is technically my last fill, but I still have to move the first four I wrote onto here (all David/Patrick) so keep an eye out for those. In the meantime, you can find all fills on my [Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/tagged/kiss-prompt-fills).


End file.
